Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance Another Story
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: Post KH2 Another Story. Sora, Riku, Kairi are to take the Mark of Mastery exam to become Keyblade Masters. But with Xehanort trageting them and a friend helping them out, can the three friends pass the Exam and free the sleeping worlds? Spoilers to the English version of Dream Drop Distance. Friendship!Riku/Kairi/Serah.


**Dream Drop Distance: Another Story**

**By oathkeeperRoxasxNamine09**

* * *

**Michael: I bet you're wondering why I'm making a DDD story while My KH2 another story is still in progress. Well I wanted to put up the first chapter of this story right away, while all the news for the game coming soon. Like Another Story of KH2, Kairi is the main character along with Sora and Riku. There will be all the worlds that will appear in Dream Drop Distance with a few of my own into the mix. And a familiar FF character will be joining Kairi and Riku. Spoilers to KH2 (Canon and another Story) and Re: Coded. Please review and request even more extra worlds and Characters.**

**Chapter 1: Realm of Sleep: Traverse Town Part 1**

* * *

_Radiant Garden-10 Years ago_

* * *

Inside a Castle owned by the world's ruler Ansem the Wise, something usual was happening that could change everything. An unknown person was looking around a lab; he/she was staring at two unknown people unconscious on the cold lab floor. One was a man with white blond hair and the other was a boy with silver hair. Both were wearing white lab coats and their bodies covered in darkness wisps as the unknown man look to see a man with black hair and an eye patch over his right eye standing near a computer.

"Hey!" he called, addressing what sounds like a man. "Is this how you wanted it?"

The unknown man named Xehanort walk closer to the one eyed man, not responding to his words just yet.

"Xehanort, you wanna fill me in?" the one eyed man spoke again.

Xehanort merely responded with a raised hand. A flash of light was forming in his hand as an odd sword with a battle ax like tip appeared, shocking the one eyed man.

"I am..." the man named Xehanort said slowly.

"Hey, do you remember now or… Wait, did you never lose your memory?" he asked.

With one quick thrust and step, the blade stabbed the one eyed man in his heart, surprising the one eyed man once again.

"That's not my name. I'm not 'Xehanort'." He said slowly again.

The one eyed man reaches out to Xehanort as he dropped to the ground like the other two. A single heart flew out the body as Xehanort watched. Xehanort smiled evilly as his eyes began to change. The once brown changed in a flash to yellow eyes like a cat.

"My name… is Ansem."

* * *

All of Radiant Garden was in panic as they ran from the dark creatures called Heartless, Parents called for their children as The Heartless attack them. Familiar faces began to run around the streets of Radiant Gardens including a young boy with brunette locks. The young boy fell to the ground as his friends all hurried beside him.

"Squall let's go! We have to get of here!" a girl with raven black hair said to him.

"But our home, look at it and those monsters…" the boy named Squall said in fear.

The raven haired girl then slapped her friend across the face and added, "We don't have time for you to mope, Squall, and we have to leave Radiant Garden!"

The raven haired girl grabbed Squall by the hand and guided him away as a young girl with brunette hair tied in a ponytail said, "Cloud, where are you?"

* * *

Meanwhile in the marketplace, another group of residents were trying to escape the heartless madness. A female teenager with light pink hair and a male teenager with blond hair were carrying two young ones on their backs as they were trying to get away. On the blond teenager's back, a little boy with silver hair said, "Mommy, is mommy really dead?"

The bond haired teen sighed and said, "I'm sorry Hope, but we couldn't save her, those creatures killed her. And my parents and Claire and Serah's as well."

On Claire's back, the boy known as Snow could hear the sounds of Claire's 9 year old sister crying.

Claire spoke next. "There's nothing we could for them. All we can do is leave."

Snow nodded as Hope began to cry as well. The two quickly followed more escapees and thought only of lost lives of their parents.

* * *

Near the town square, a small young girl was crying as well as she watched the death of her grandmother right before her eyes. Blood drained from the body as the auburn haired girl cried as the man who had killed her grandmother walk up to her. Without saying a word, he grabbed the girl by the collar of her dress and carried her to the castle where Xehanort was waiting for them.

Inside an underground research faultily, Ansem's now former apprentices waited for their fellow apprentice to return with the girl. Finally, the man known as Dilan entered the room with the girl in his hand and a blood strained lance in his other hand.

"So you brought the kid, well done. Our new master has been waiting for you, Kairi," the man with the eye patch said.

As Dilan brought Kairi through the room, the little girl saw that these people were not in their right mind. She spotted the boy with the silver hair and said softly, "Ienzo, please help me…"

Dilan brought her to the front of the room, where a man in a brown coat was waiting for them with a huge door behind him. Dilan drop Kairi onto the cold metal floor as the man spoke, his hands slowly reaching for his hood.

"At last we finally meet… Princess Kairi."

As he removed his hood, Kairi was face to face with a man with tanned skin, white hair and yellow eyes, eyes that pierce through Kairi's little core. Xehanort merely snapped his fingers and darkness formed over Kairi's body. As the darkness slowly formed around her, she let out one last scream; screaming the names of the only people in her life.

"Daddy, Grandma, help me!"

* * *

_Destiny Islands— Present Day_

* * *

A now 15 year old Kairi awaken from her sleep and stared at her empty room she placed a hand to her head and slowly strokes it.

_Was I dreaming? But it was so real. Grandma, father, I know you're not with me but I'm going to do my best today and promise to end all the suffering; only when I become a Keyblade Master._

Kairi rose from her bed and walk to her bathroom and stared into her mirror. She places a hand to her hair, which was different from before. Instead of being long and spiky, it was much shorter but still retained its spikiness. She look pass her shoulders to see a few of her friends were still asleep; a boy with blond-brown hair, a girl with blond hair, and a girl with black hair. She walked out her bathroom and tapped her friends awake.

"Namine, Roxas, Xion, it's time to wake up."

The three former nobodies woke up and stared at the blurry vision of Kairi.

"Is today really the day?" Namine yawned.

"Yup, today Riku, Sora, and me will take the Mark of mastery exam and become real Keyblade Master like Master Aqua. You guys get dress while I make breakfast." Kairi said as she headed downstairs.

It has been almost a week since Kairi, Namine, Roxas, Xion, along with Ven and Terra, saved a controlled Sora, Aqua, and Riku and defeated Organization XIII. Since then, it was quiet on the islands as the auburn keyblade wielder had all her friends together, both old and new. Kairi had changed a lot since her journey with her friends and that wasn't only her appearance. After her great adventure throughout the worlds, Kairi had grown into a very mature young woman who will make the right choices for her friends. When Kairi and her friends got the letter from about a powerful darkness growing and needing new keyblade masters, Kairi didn't change her mind and was ready to take the test. Kairi thought of her grandmother and Ansem the wise and how their lives were ruined. Kairi wants to end all the suffering Xehanort had brought onto everyone. After Kairi made breakfast, her adopted father came downstairs to greet her.

"Ah Kairi, how you been? Getting ready to leave for another adventure?" the mayor of Destiny Islands asked.

"Yeah, to tell you the truth; I'm a little nervous since it's a very important adventure if my life. But I'm doing for everyone, dad."

Well, I think you'll do your best. You have your friends who will help you along the way." The mayor added.

"Yeah, my friends…" Kairi replied as the three former nobodies came downstairs to eat breakfast. "I own them a lot. I wouldn't have beaten Xemnas if it wasn't for their help."

After breakfast, Kairi said goodbye to her father and left the house with Roxas, Namine, and Xion right behind her. They walk through the main street as they made it to the pier where two more people were waiting for them. One was a boy with brunette hair and the other with silver hair. It was Sora and Riku; Kairi's first friends when she first came to the islands. Not much changed the two since coming back to the islands except both boys' hair was shorter. Sora's wild spiky hair was back to normal as Riku's long hair was cut much shorter to how Kairi remembered it. As Kairi and the others walked up to them, Kairi waved to her friends.

"Good morning, Sora, Riku." The four said to the boys.

"Good morning guys!" Sora greeted.

"Are you guys ready to go?" asked Riku.

Namine, Roxas, and Xion nodded, Kairi as well.

"Terra and the others are waiting for us at Yen Sid's tower, so we'll just take the Gummi Ship to get there." Riku added as a twinkle in the sky appeared. A Gummi Ship flew down to the main island and landed in the sandy beach. As the sextet walk up to it, the Gummi Ship's doors opened to reveal three familiar people: Donald Duck the Court Magician of Disney Castle and Goofy the Captain of the Royal Knights and Jiminy Cricket the royal chronicler. The six of them greeted Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy as Goofy spoke first.

"Kairi, Riku, Sora, are you three ready for the exam?"

"Yes, we're ready." Kairi said as Sora and Riku nodded,

The six entered the Gummi Ship as Goofy, Donald, and Jiminy followed after them. Goofy took the wheel of the ship as it lifted off the ground and took off from the islands. As their ride to Yen Sid's tower was calm and quiet, Kairi sat in her seat, staring at her Good Luck Charm as she thought about the past. Even since remembering the true name of Hollow Bastion, Kairi's old memories return as well, reminding her of the night it all changed. Her thoughts then return to the Mark of Mastery and it is about. She remembered what Terra told her about the exam and how it works. Kairi had a feeling that Yen Sid's MoM exam won't just of their skill, but to see how far they have gotten, and to see if they're ready for the future at hand. As Kairi look outside into space, she knew she made the right choice to get stronger and help everyone.

An hour finally passed and the Gummi Ship finally made it to the Mysterious Tower and disembarks. The groups were outside the tower as three familiar faces were waiting for them. The first was a man with fiery red head. His eyes were emerald green and he look to have a smile on his face. The red headed man wore an orange shirt with a yellow scarf and long tan pants. On his feet were orange and black shoes. His arms were skinny but he held two wheel-like weapons in his hands. The next one was a boy with a blond mullet and light green eyes. He wore a light blue shirt with bubbles on it and dark blue pants. On his back was a blue sitar. The last one with them was a boy with blue eyes and silver hair draped over his one eye. He wore a grey shirt with an odd crest pinned to the front and black pants. Under his arm was a black book with an odd symbol on the front. Kairi smiled when she saw these three boys.

"Lea, Ienxo, Demyx, long time no see!" she greeted when the two groups walked up to them.

"Yo Kai, how's it going?" greeted Lea.

Lea was known as the Nobody named Axel when he was a member of Organization XIII. After helping Kairi and her friends enter then world that Never was, Axel regained his heart and return as Lea.

"Great to see you're doing well, Kairi." greeted Ienzo.

Ienzo, or Zexion, was another member of Organization XIII and in reality Kairi's stepbrother. Kairi spared the Cloaked Schemer and Zexion became an ally to Kairi after Xemnas' fall and their father's death.

"Great to see you too Kairi, and its Myde now." said Myde.

Myde or Demyx was another member of Organization XIII that Kairi spared. After that, Demyx became their friend and regain his heart.

"Oh, so you finally found your hearts." Kairi said, referring to the former nobodies. "That's wonderful. Are the others waiting for us?"

"Yes, follow us!" Myde instructed.

The two groups nodded and followed their friends into the Tower and up the long staircases where they finally made it to the Sorcerer's loft. There, the elder former Keyblade Master was waiting for them along with five other friends. The first was a man around 18 years old with brunette hair and blue eyes. He was Terra, the second people Kairi found on her journey. Kairi help the Earth Knight regain his body after Kairi allowed him to use her body. The next person with him was a body who look like Roxas. He was Ventus, who Kairi found first after meeting the Wind knight in Olympus Coliseum. The next person with the boys was a girl around 17 years old with ocean blue hair and blue eyes. She was Aqua, the third one Kairi saved after saving her and Sora from the prison cell in The World That Never Was. With the three was King Mickey, fellow Keyblade wielder and friend to the Destiny Islands trio. Lastly was a boy who looked like Riku but wearing an organization cloak. He is Riku's replica, or his brand new name, Kohaku. The two groups didn't speak to Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Mickey, or Kohaku, but stood where they need to be. Namine, Xion, and Roxas stood with Terra, Aqua, Ventus, and Kohaku, Lea, Ienzo, and Myde stood with Mickey, Donald, and Goofy and Kairi, Sora, and Riku in front of Master Yen Sid.

"Kairi, Sora, Riku, I'm pleased you made it today. There is much I must tell you before we begin. This exam is not just granting the three of you the Mark of Mastery, but preparing you for Xehanort's return."

The whole room was silence from Yen Sid's words. Kairi spoke up first. "But we defeated Xehanort, both halves. His heartless, Ansem the Seeker of Darkness, was beaten by Sora. His Nobody Xemnas was defeated by me, Riku, and Sora. What you do mean, Master?"

"Correct Kairi, but you should know now after learning of your stepbrother's return to his human self and Lea and Myde. When the Heartless and Nobody are slain, or when their heart returns; they return to their original being. Destroying both his heartless and nobody has returned this man, but can the three of you handle more than one Xehanort?" Yen Sid asked then.

"What?!" the three shouted in shock.

"Let me explain more. As a Keyblade Master, Xehanort had a gift like few others. But such great minds are often plagued by a single question. What is the essence of the heart that weakens us, or empowers us? The answer, he believed, would be found in the 'Keyblade War'. That if the challenges of our past were in fact a map to the light and darkness that battles within us all? Xehanort had to know, so he renounced his duties as Master to choose the seeker's life. Since then, in many a guise, he has clashed with protector of light— Keyblade wielders like the three of you. And mark my words— he will trouble us yet again. We must be ready. This is why you, Sora, Riku, and Kairi are to be tested for the Mark of a true Keyblade Master. No doubt you three fancy yourself masters already, but it takes years of training. Only a true master can teach you the proper way. The three of you are self-taught Keyblade wielders— an impressive feat. However, the time has come for you to let go of preconceived notions. Forget what you know about the keyblade and begin with a clean slate."

The whole room was shocked, Sora included. Was Yen Sid really serious about this? Sora spoke out first. "But that's a formality, right? I already proved myself, Kairi too when she saved us. Me, Riku, Kairi, the king, everyone, the three of us can handle anything, right guys?"

The brunette haired teen look to Riku and Kairi for support but they were feeling what he was feeling. Riku spoke next. I don't know." He held out his hand and darkness form into the shape of a sword. It was a red and blue bat wing like blade with an eye near the blade. It was Riku's sword, The Soul Eater. "I think in my heart, darkness still has a hold." His dismissed from hand as he laid his arm to his side. "Walking that path changed me, I'm not sure if I'm ready to wield a Keyblade. Maybe I do need to be tested."

"Riku..." Sora said worried for him.

"Riku's not alone; it's me too as well." Kairi spoke out, shocking everyone again. "Throughout my first journey, I wanted to be stronger to protect everyone that matters to me. My grandmother died by the hands of Dilan and my father sacrifice himself to foil Xemnas' Kingdom Hearts. I want to be tested so I can see if I'm ready to keep on fighting."

"Kai…" Sora said, concerned for him. He then faced Yen Sid again. "Then count me in, put me to the test. Just watch, the three of us will pass with flying colors!"

"Very well them Sora, Riku, Kairi, let your examination begin." Yen Sid announced.

The trio nodded, ready for what else Yen Sid had to say to them.

"Now then, thanks for Kairi and her friends; Aqua, Terra, and Ventus were safely found and brought back to the Realm of Light. And also Roxas, Namine, and Xion's complete beings as well, and with Lea standing with us, we have everyone connected to Sora; with a few additions." He was referring to Ienzo, Myde, and Kohaku, who nodded. "But the three of you have an important job to do to test your skill as Keyblade Maters. Your mission is to unlock seven sleeping keyholes while in the Realm of Sleep and a great power will be retrieved. As you know, every world is walled off from the next, preventing travel between them. In the past, you could bridge these gaps because the walls were broken, or because you could open special Lanes with your Keyblades. But your new goals, 'the Sleeping Keyholes,' are harder to reach. You'll recall in your first journey, that you brought back many worlds from the darkness— butt some never returned completely. They still sleep, cut off from all outside channels. Not even the Heartless can enter." The former elder Keyblade Master held out his hand and a hologram of a creature appeared on the table. "But these Sleeping Worlds are said to have their own manner of darkness. They are called 'Dream Eaters' and they are two kinds— 'Nightmares,' which devour happy dreams—and benevolent 'Spirits,' which consumes the Nightmares." Appearing next to the Nightmare Dream Eaters was the Spirit Dream Eater. "The Dream Eaters will guide you, just as the Heartless once guided you, to the keyhole you seek at the heart of each world."

They nodded once more.

"Now then, I have one more thing to tell you before we begin. Sora, Kairi, the two of you knows the tale of how the worlds were formed do you not?"

Sora and Kairi nodded. "Well, the version you were told about is a mere child's adaptation to give children hope, the true story is this. Long ago, in the age of Fairy tales, the World was filled with light— a gift many believed, from an unseen power known as 'Kingdom Hearts'. You see, Kingdom Hearts was protected by its counterpart, the 'X-Blade', so that none could lay hands on its mysteries. But in time, the World was overrun by legions, who wanted the light all for themselves, and the first shadows were cast upon the land. These warriors crafted 'Keyblades', in the image of the original 'X-Blade', and waged a great war over Kingdom Hearts. We call this the 'Keyblade War'. But although the war exhausted all the light from the World, the darkness could not reach the brightness inside every child's heart. With that light, the World was remade as we know it today, with countless smaller stars in the sky. As for the real X-Blade, it did not survive the battle. The two elements that created, one of darkness and one of light, shattered into twenty pieces— seven of light; thirteen of darkness. And as for the source of all light— the one true Kingdom Hearts— It was swallowed by the darkness, never to be seen again. As long as it remains there, even the brightest world will have its dark corners. After all, light begets darkness, and darkness is drawn to light. For this reason, some decided to use the Keyblade— a weapon designed to conquer the light— to defend the light instead. These were the first heroes of the Keyblade. Now then, that is all I can tell you. Sora, Riku, Kairi, the three of you ready?" Yen Sid spoke, finishing his story.

Kairi nodded, along with Sora and Riku. "Okay, I think we're ready."

"Now let us open the Keyhole of Sleep. If you return to this place, I will consider you master."

Yen Sid waved his hands and his table disappeared, revealing a large golden keyhole in the floor. The Destiny Island trio looks back to their friends.

"Well, this is it. We don't know when we return, but if we do, we'll be masters like Aqua. To tell you the truth, I'm really anxious. I don't know what is in the Realm of Sleep, but I'm really to face it head on. Don't worry, we'll be back." Kairi said smiling again.

"Well good luck Kairi, and to you Sora and Riku." said Ventus.

"When you come back, let's have some Sea Salt Ice Cream to celebrate!" said an excited Xion.

"Sora chuckled. "Okay and thank you Xion."

"Hey, don't do anything stupid to get Kairi and Sora hurt, Riku." Kohaku warned.

"I won't, but thanks for the concern." Riku said to the replica.

The trio gave their friends one final look and jump into the keyhole. The keyhole finally closed and Yen Sid's desk returns. Everyone look to one another and decided to make their leave.

"Well, I guess I'll head to Twilight Town to hang with Hayner, Pence, and Ollette. Later!" said Roxas as he turned around to the door when both Namine and Xion grabbed and hugged his arms. Roxas blushed scarlet as Namine said with a girlish smile, "Well, shall we?"

With his face still burning red, Roxas, Namine, and Xion exited the loft. Terra, Aqua, and Ventus walked up to the Yen Sid's desk.

"Master, we should go as well. We need to make sure our world returns as well." said Aqua.

"Very well, Master Aqua, you are dismissed as well" Yen said calmly.

"Thank you!" the trio said with a bow as they left as well. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy walk up to the desk.

"We should be going too. Minnie and the castle are waiting for us. We'll be back soon to check on their progress." squeaked Mickey.

"Yeah and Daisy will have my head if I miss our date." Donald noted.

"Gee, it won't feel the same without Sora or Kairi." Goofy said with a glum mood.

"Don't feel bad Goofy, once they return, everything will be the same again!" said Mickey cheerfully.

"You're right!" Goofy said, his smile returning again.

The Disney trio took their leave as well, leaving the former nobodies and replica.

"Guess that leaves us." said Myde, strumming his sitar.

"Everything you need, Yen Sid?" asked Lea.

"Why yes I do. It seems you three and Xehanort aren't the only ones alive, see what you can find about this." instructed Yen Sid.

"Right." nodded Lea.

"I don't like work, but this is for Kairi and the others, so I'll help too." replied Myde.

"Me too, Kairi would want me to fix up everything I've done." added Ienzo.

The three took out their cloaks and walked out the loft, leaving Kohaku with Yen Sid.

"Now then Kohaku, I have very special task for you and it concerns Riku in the Realm of Sleep. Will you do it?" Yen Sid asked him.

The replica nodded without saying a word.

* * *

-Meanwhile in Destiny Islands—

* * *

Sora, Riku, and Kairi stood near the beach on the Children's Island and stared at the endless sea. They were back in their KH attire, the only difference is Riku and Kairi's haircuts. They spoke to one another something they said to each other almost a year ago.

"But far could a raft take us?" asked Sora

"Who knows, if anything, we'll probably think of something else." Riku replied.

_I don't know what will happen when we sent sail. When I was a year younger, I thought it will be great. But now that's changed, I'm not the same Kairi that dreamed of other worlds. This time it's serious._

Time has passed as Sora, Riku, and Kairi made the raft that they want to make to sail the waters to other worlds one year ago. It was night time; a storm was coming, the waves were getting rough. Sora was looking down at the waves, Kairi hugging her knees and Riku standing up on the raft.

"Riku, Kairi, a storm's coming." He reminded them.

"I know the waves are getting steep." The silver haired teem look to Kairi. "Are you okay, Kairi?"

"I'm fine." she said at once.

"Furl the sail." Riku instructed as Kairi stood up to help him.

"Right." Sora replied getting up as well.

Just then, a powerful gust of wind knocked the sail and Riku and Kairi off the raft. Sora shield himself from the broken sail as he look to see his two companions now in the water, clinging to the broken raft.

"Riku, Kairi!" Sora shouted.

"We're fine." Riku said, holding on to Kairi who held on the sail for dear life. Kairi pointed to something.

"What's that?" she asked

From the middle of the area, something was rising and laughing from below. A large familiar face appeared that surprised Sora, Riku, and Kairi. It had white hair that points upwards, purple skin and black dress like body, a shell necklace, and black eyes. It was Ursula, the sea witch from Ariel's world.

"Oh, he was right. The wretched guppies are here. Well it's about time we settled the score." Ursula spoke.

Sora had already summoned his Kingdom Key, ready to fight but shock to see Ursula again as Kairi defeated her before and so did he a year ago.

"Ursula? But how—is this part of the test?" Sora asked in confusion.

"Come on you can work it later!" Riku said, swimming up to Sora with Kairi behind him.

"Alight!" Sora shouted back to them.

Ursula scoffed. "Sorry dearies, but I won't fall for that trick!"

Kairi and Riku had joined Sora back on the raft, their weapons (Kairi's Destiny's Embrace and Riku's Soul Eater) in their hands as they stood ready to fight.

_I never thought I see Ursula again. Didn't Eric stab her with the Trident, which should have killed her? Could all villains come here when they die? Doesn't matter, we must fight Ursula and continue our test._

_(Cue Night of Fate-Kingdom Hearts one Soundtrack)_

* * *

Ursula used her tentacles to bring the raft to her level as she taunted, "You dare toy with me! You insignificant fools!"

Ursula laughed her trademark laugh as Sora jump into the air while Kairi and Riku cast fire and blizzard. Ursula swatted her hand and grabbed Sora.

"Now I got you!" she announced.

Kairi made a horizontal swing at Ursula's chest, causing her to drop Sora and return him to the raft.

"Time for my revenge!" she called again and held her hand out into the air. Blots of lighting rained down on the raft as Sora, Kairi, and Riku did their best to dodge the lightning.

"To the depths with you!" She announced once again and move from the trio's attack range. Ursula then blew large bubbles from her mouth that traveled their way to Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Sora guarded with his keyblade while Riku and Kairi dodged the bubbles. Ursula then returned to face the trio with an evil glare. The Sea Witch then took a deep breath and fired a yellow beam from her mouth that made massive damage to the trio. Ursula stops her attack and took gasps for breath. Kairi struggled to keep on her feet so she cast Cure on herself, Sora and Riku. Their wounds from the beam were healed as they ready for Ursula's next attack. Ursula was about to swat her hand at Sora again as Kairi cast a Reflect spell over Sora and herself. The Sea Witch's hand bounces off the barrier as the barrier shatter, their glass like piece stinging and hurting her. Now with Ursula damage now, it was time to make the final attacks. Sora performed a foreword swing at Ursula, Kairi toss her keyblade like a boomerang and Riku toss a dark fireball, defeating the Seas Witch once more.

Unlike the usual moments when they defeat an enemy, there wasn't a heart flying out of Ursula's body. Instead, the Sea Witch began to fade away. Sora and his friends redraw their weapons and quickly cling to the edge of the raft as the waves got even rougher. Finally, the trio was thrown overbroad from the raft, falling into the water. They plunge deep into the ocean, their eyes close and unconscious.

* * *

_(Cue Door to Light-Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)_

* * *

Suddenly, a keyhole appeared over their heads as their Keyblades: Sora's Kingdom Key, Riku's Way to Dawn, Kairi's Destiny's Embrace, were summoned in their as they shot a beam of light from the tip and to the keyhole. Unlike how their normally seal a Keyhole, the Keyhole shined brightly and let out a golden light. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were bathe in the light as they disappeared into the keyhole as thee light faded, leaving no human in the waters… except for a unknown person in a brown cloak with brown straps cross his/her chest. The unknown person spoke, revealing the voice to be a man.

"This world has been connected…"

* * *

Meanwhile in a unknown world—

* * *

A young boy was walking near a hotel and looks up at the starry sky. He thought back to the last conversation he had with all four of his friends before they came to this world.

*Flashback*

* * *

-Meanwhile in the hotel—

* * *

A young boy was sitting on one the bed speaking with three others. The boy had a light color hair, a pale blue shirt, dark blue pants, and white shoes. The next person in the room was a girl with reddish hair with a cap over it, a red short sleeved shirt that exposes a large portion of her abdomen over a yellow hoodie, a low-cut green colored denim skirt with a brown sac around her waist, a yellow bracelet on her left wrist accompanied with a ring on her pinkie finger and lastly she wears almost knee-length brown medium heeled boots with yellow stripes on the sides. Because of her appearance, she was tall and slender.

The second one of the group was a young girl with blond hair covered by a black skullcap, an orange shirt with a skull on it, white jean shoes, and yellow and black shoes.

The last one was a boy with blond hair covered by a skull cap, a white shirt with a black skull necklace, tan shorts with a chain hanging down from them and red and black shoes.

"Any word from Neku?" asked the reddish brown haired girl.

"No, we haven't seen him since. We checked all over, not a trace." said the blond haired girl.

"It's like we don't see Phones." added the blond haired boy.

The reddish brown haired girl got up, picking up a toy cat from the ground.

"Shiki, where you going?" asked the blond haired girl.

"Rhyme, I'm going to look for Neku. He is my partner after all. I'll be okay. Later!" she waved as exited the room, leaving Rhyme and the two boys.

"Well, she hasn't changed since we got here." The blond haired boy noted.

"Beat, this world, if we could call it one is different than our own. But, we can't find Neku, only those creatures." Rhyme said to him.

"I agree. Hey Joshua, got any ideas?"

The boy known as Joshua merely smiled and giggled.

"I don't like that look, what you know?!" Beat said irritated.

"Let's just say things with be interesting around here." Joshua said before giggling once more.

* * *

*End Flashback*

* * *

Meanwhile in another area in the unknown world—

* * *

Sora opened his eyes after first entering the keyhole in Destiny Islands and gasped.

"This is Traverse Town. I remember this place." He looks down and noticed he wasn't wearing his regular attire; instead he wore a brand new outfit. He had on large yellow shoes, a silver and black overjacket with red and white trimming, and a black vest with an "X" on the front, red pants and a pair of black fingerless yellow gloves with his old crown necklace around his neck. He also wasn't fifteen anymore but look to be back as a fourteen year old when he first entered the Realm of Sleep. The brunette was in the first district, same way he first came here. Unlike in the alley, he was on a balcony.

"Hey, what happened to my clothes?" Sora pointed out, looking down at his new attire. "It must be more of Master Yen Sid's magic."

He look looked around to see his friends weren't with him. "What happened to Riku and Kairi?" Sora quickly jumps onto the banister and place his hands to her face, calling for Kairi and Riku. "Riku, Kairi! Hello! Riku, Kairi!"

"Shut it." A voice said

"Huh?" Sora said puzzled.

"Talk about noise." The voice added.

* * *

_(Cue Twister— Kingdom Mix—Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance)_

* * *

Sora looks to see a boy around his age and two happed really fast. First, the boy was standing on top of a roof and second, the boy surprised him, causing the brunette haired teen to lose his balance from the banister and fall onto the ground. The boy landed onto the ground to greet Sora. He was a tall and slender boy with orange hair and blue eyes. He wore a sleeveless shirt with a funnel-shaped collar, and a blue-violet stripe outlined with gold going down the middle, a blue-violet pair of headphones on his head, a yellow sweatband on his left arm, and white shorts held up by a loose-fitting belt and black shoes with a blue-violet stripe outlined in gold. The boy jump down from the roof to greet Sora as Sora himself was back on his feet, after feeling his head.

"Sora, right?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, but, uh… how do you know that that?" Sora asked him

The orange haired teen took hold of Sora's gloved hand and scanned it. "Looks like you're not a player." He admitted.

"A player?" Sora asked confused.

"C'mon, keep up. In the Game." The orange haired boy held out his other hand to Sora. A timer was etched to the boys had and was ticking down. "Players get marked with a time limit. And this game, I can't afford to lose. I need my game partner."

"Okay." Sora said, understanding. He placed his hands behind his head and added, "I don't know about any 'Game', but can I help?"

"What?" the orange haired boy said bewildered. "Time out. Do you trust every total stranger you meet? Look— sorry, you're no good. You're not a player. And my pact's with someone else."

"Okay so we can't be partners. Why don't I just help you out as a friend?" Sora requested.

The orange haired boy turned around. "Now we're friends, it's not that easy."

"Now saying it is." Sora said, putting his hand to his hips before pointing a finger at the orange haired boy. "But you could make it easier."

"Yeah, sounds great… whatever." The orange haired boy replied tonelessly.

"Cool! Lead the way!" Sora instructed as the orange haired boy walk forward. The orange haired boy showed some impressive aerobatics by grind on the handrail, jumping up to the roof and bouncing off the walls. Sora was impressed by that feat and wanted to try it out. Sora dash to the lamppost and began to spin around really fast by using his Keyblade. Sora let go of the lamppost and was dashing around before slamming down to the ground, creating a shockwave. Sora felt really happy for himself for the new ability he just did.

"Whoa, so that's a bit of the new powers I gain here." He pounds his fist into his other hand, meaning he got it. "Best put it to good use and follow that boy."

Sora used the new technique (called Flow motion) to zip through the 1st district and made his way to the 2nd. Sora met up with the orange haired boy at the bottom of the steps and close to the alleyway to the 3rd district.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name." Sora asked the orange haired boy who turned back around.

Before the orange haired teen could say anything, the two boys were surrounded by dark colored creatures. The first one was a hamster like creature with a tiny horn on its forehead and a bat like creature.

* * *

_(Cue Hand in Hand— Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance)_

* * *

"Dream Eaters!" the boy announced.

"That's weird name." Sora said puzzled, surprised that the orange haired boy was named 'Dream Eater'.

"Not me, them." The orange haired boy added, pointing to what was called the Dream Eaters. The hamster like ones tried to scratch him as he dodges it.

"Right, I knew that." Sora said lamely, trying to shrug off his mistake so easily.

The orange haired boy then summoned something. It was a Dream Eater too, only this one was different. Firstly, this one was colored in bright pastel colors. The second thing was it was a cat, another animal. And lastly, it seems to be under the orange haired boy's command as it hopped and use its tail to knock back the hamster Dream Eater, creating a pathway to the alley to the third district.

"Don't let 'em surround us! Let's split up!" the orange haired boy instructed.

"Got it!" Sora nodded and turns back around to summon his Kingdom Key.

While he had his back facing the 3rd district and hands to his side, the orange haired boy added, "Oh uh, and…It's Neku." The orange haired boy named Neku admitted.

"Huh?" Sora asked confused.

"Neku Sakuraba. You asked." Neku reminded the brunette haired teen.

"'Neku Sakuraba'." He repeated. "That's a mouthful." He added with a smile on his face.

"No. It's really not." He replied coolly placing a hand to his face.

Sora chuckled. "C'mon Neku. Let's take 'em" Sora said, turning back around to face the Dream Eaters.

Neku made a slight chuckle himself as he hurried to the alleyway to fight his Dream Eaters while Sora fought his share.

Sora began the battle by dashing into the wall, his body glowing the same pinkish glow when he first used flow motion to kick off from the wall, perform a drill like attack in the air and slam down with a shock wave attack, taking down several of the Dream Eaters, The hamster like ones ganged up on Sora and tried to scratch him as the bat like ones send out a screech like attack that knocked Sora back. The brunette teen kept his cool as he cast fire on the hamster like ones, causing them to run around on fire. Sora finishes them off with a blitz attack. The bat like ones flew over Sora's head, attacking again with their wings and screech attack. Sora dash to the lamppost and spun around it yet and flung himself back to the bats and used a well-timed kick dive to take them down, but Sora wasn't finished just yet. Three large panda like Dream Eaters came their way to Sora, but the brunette haired teen had an idea. Sora dash into the panda like Dream Eaters and spun around the first one, scooping up the other two. With a battle cry of 'Come on,' Sora sent the Dram Eater flying, defeating. The 2nd district was finally cleared and Sora celebrated by saying a familiar line. "That's the power of the Keyblade!"

"Nice work." Neku said behind him.

The young orange haired boy walked back to Sora, his Dream Eater accompanying him. Sora kneeled down to see it closely.

* * *

_(Cue Dream Eater theme—Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance)_

* * *

"These things with you— they're Dream Eaters too?" Sora asked Neku.

"Yeah." Neku responded as his Dream Eater jumped around. "If I'm gonna survive the game, I'm gonna need some extra help. Think you can control them?" added Neku.

Sora fold his arms and thought about it. "Sure, I guess."

Neku handed Sora and odd recipe which had the name of a Dream Eater, Meow Wow. Sora remember he pick up some items from the enemy Dream Eaters. Which a little work, Sora made his first Dream Eater, a Meow Wow. It was different from the enemy Dream Eaters, like what Yen Sid had told him. Instead of the dark pink and black, it was white, dark blue, and had yellow plus eyes. Sora thought it kinda cute, reminding him of a piggy kitty. With his new spirit, Sora followed Neku to the third district. When they made it to the third district, they stood in an area where Sora first met Donald and Goofy and fought the Guard Armor. It felt like yesterday when that happened, but his trip down memory lane was stopped when he heard Neku announced their presence.

"I brought you Sora. We had a bargain." He announced.

"What's the matter, Neku?" Sora asked him. The brunette haired teen was confused, who was he talking too and what's this about a bargain? Neku turned back around to face Sora as the two heard the sounds of boots on the cold stone floor. Sora and Neku both turned to face a person in a black coat.

"No way!" Sora gasped, summoning his Keyblade to get ready to fight. What was an Organization member doing here and weren't all but Lea, Myde, and Ienzo killed? The unknown coat figure leaped from the top of the third district, his hand reaching out to Sora.

"Hey, this wasn't part of the deal!" Neku demanded. "You said you wouldn't hurt him!" Neku jumped up to attack the unknown figure as Sora pleaded, hand reaching for Neku, "No Neku, they're too dangerous!"

Sora tried to help Neku but he stopped, feeling weird. His vision was getting blurry, His body couldn't hold the weight, and his head was funny.

"What? Why I am so… sleepy?"

And he collapses to the ground, the last thing he saw was Neku grabbed by the Organization member.

* * *

-In the second district—

* * *

Kairi woke up near the Gizmo shop and look around her surroundings.

"This is Traverse Town. But why am I here?" she look down to her clothes (her another Story attire) and saw she wasn't wearing them anymore, but new clothes. It was designed like her old clothes when she was 14, but with something new to add to it. It was a purple and blue zipper dress with a white halter top underneath, a purple skirt with a matching belt with a red side pouch. Her shoes were sky blue with purple straps across it along with both her Good luck charm and moonstone pendant around her neck. What made the new look complete was her appearance. She wasn't back to her normal appearance; she was still looking fourteen except for her haircut

"Are these my new clothes? But where Sora and Riku?" she place her hands to her face and shouted, "Sora, Riku!"

…But no response. With a sigh of disbelief, Kairi set off through the 2nd District in search of Riku and Sora. When she made to the hotel, she saw someone on the ground.

"Hey, who is that?" she asked herself.

Kairi hop down from the hotel and ran to the unconscious' person's aid. When Kairi got close, she spotted the hair of someone she knew. When she got closer, Kairi knew who see was.

"Serah!" she said with surprise.

On the cold stone ground was Serah Farron, Lightning's eighteen year old sister, but she was a lot different. Her clothes were different like Kairi's were. She wore a white/pink/gold dress with her pink semi-transparent sweeper over it, with light purple knee high shoes. Around her neck was her pendent and her hair was not in a ponytail anymore. Beside Serah was a purple Bow. Kairi kneeled down and shook the pink haired girl awake.

"Serah, wake up. It's me, Kairi!" Kairi said, shaking her.

The pink haired girl slowly opened her eyes and saw Kairi's worried face hovering over her.

"Kairi, is that you?" she asked, slowly rising onto her feet. "But, you look different. Not the Kairi I remembered. Are you really Kairi?"

Kairi folded her arms and thought about it. An evil smirk formed on her face.

"Okay, why don't I prove I'm the real Kairi? When you were only fifteen and Lightning was only eighteen, you kissed your sister."

Serah's face was burning red as she flailed her arms like crazy. "No, I told you, it was an accident, honest!"

Kairi laughed As Serah folded her arms. With a scowl on her face, she said, "It's not very funny, Kai!"

_I didn't want to tease Serah like that, I just felt happy that I wasn't alone, that I had a friend with me. I thought to how Riku must have felt when he was under Xehanort's control. He had no friends beside him, not even us. But seeing Serah again, made me happy._

"I know; I just wanted to make sure you were Serah." Kairi walk passed Serah and picked up the bow. "Is this yours?" she added, handing her the weapon.

"I'm not sure, but all I remember before waking up here was that my sister had a surprise for me." Serah, said, taking the bow from Kairi's hands. Before Kairi and Serah could continue their chat, several strange creatures appeared surrounding them. The creatures (a Cat like one and a Bat like one) had a dark pastel color to them and round red eyes. The two girls stood back to back as the creatures waited for them to attack.

"What are these things?" Serah said scared.

"Are these the Dream Eaters, the ones Yen Sid told us about?" Kairi summoned her Destiny's Embrace Keyblade and stood ready to fight. "Serah, I'm going to need your help to beat these things. Will you help me?"

Serah nodded and held her bow at the ready.

* * *

_(Cue Paradigm Shift-Final Fantasy XIII-2)_

* * *

Kairi started the battle with the Dream Eaters by casting fireballs at the cat like Dream Eaters (called Meow Wow) while Serah shot arrows from her bow at the bat like Dream eaters (called Komory Bat). The Meow Wow scratched at Kairi and Serah as the Komory Bats circled over their heads and made a screech like attack. Kairi took the offensive and attack the Meow Wows while Serah's bow switched into a sword as she struck at the Komory Bats in the air. The number of the Dream Eaters was down to half as they were taken down easy.

After the Dream Eaters were gone, Kairi crouch down to the ground and rubbed her feet. Serah then sat beside her.

"*Sigh*, fighting those Dream Eaters wasn't easy. Even in this body." Kairi groaned.

"So those were Dream Eaters and this is Traverse Town. Okay, I think I got it now." Serah said to Kairi. Serah look to her bow-sword as it began to glow and hop from her hand and spin in midair before a cloud of smoke formed and a Moogle appeared in its place. The Moogle was different than the one Kairi sees in Radiant Garden. It was a white Moogle with a fairly human-sized head that is big when compared to its body. It had closed oblique eyes, a big round salmon nose, puffy pink cheeks, small ears, short arms and legs, purple bat wings, and unlike other moogles, it had a pink crystal pom-pom instead of a traditional fluffy one on a black antenna. It carried a clock staff composed of a blue rod, a bronze clock with a white clock face adorned with the same kind of crystal like that on its antennae.

"Whoa, a Moogle!" Kairi said amazed.

"Nice to meet you the both of you, kupo; my name is Mog, kupo." Mog said to the two girls.

"You were Serah's weapon, weren't you?" Kairi asked him.

"That's correct, Kupo. I was supposed to be your surprise, Kupo but we were sent to the Realm of Sleep, Kupo." Mog explained.

"So that's where I am and Kairi too. We both look different. Does the Realm of Seep affect your appearance to some?" Serah asked.

"Yes, kupo. The Realm of Sleep is different from the Realm of light, and has special rules, kupo. And even the creatures we face are different too, kupo. The Dream Eaters are split into two categories, Sprits and Nightmares. The Sprits eat bad dreams and the Nightmares plant bad dreams. If you Kairi could use the sprit version of the Dream Eaters, it might lead you to your goal, kupo." Mog finished.

_Sounds like what Master Yen Sid said to me, Sora, and Riku. Now Serah knows it as well. This will make things a little smoother._

"Sounds easy enough, But right now, I want to find Sora and Riku. I bet there here too. So Serah, Mog, want to help me?" Kairi asked.

Mog and Serah quickly nodded as Serah and Kairi got up from the ground. Since only Kairi knows the world better (being in Sora's heart and all), Kairi led the two to the location of the 3rd District.

* * *

-Meanwhile in the 3rd District—

* * *

Riku was last to wake up in Traverse Town.

"This is Traverse Town, there's no doubt about It." he look down to see his clothes were different, just Kairi, Sora, and Serah. He wore a sleeveless white/yellow high collar zipper shirt, light blue jeans with a black belt, black bands on his wrists, and white/yellow shoes. Same with his friends, he was back as a fifteen year old.

"My clothes have changed." he added, tugging at his collar. "Sora, Kairi, where are you!"

'_Feels like before… when I opened the heart of my world and ended up in Radiant Garden, all alone. Is this how it will all be?' _he thought to himself.

"Riku, Sora!" a voice called out.

Riku look to the top of the steps to find Kairi, Serah, and Mog waving at him. Riku's gloom turned into happiness as Kairi, Serah, and Mog ran down to greet them.

"Riku, so glad you're okay!" Kairi said at once.

"I'm glad you're okay, Riku." Serah added with a smile.

Riku smiled softly and replied back with, "Me too." He looks to Serah. "How did she get here?"

"Not sure, but she'll help us on our little mission." Kairi explained.

"Sounds good to me. Now let's start thinking how we got here and what happened before we got here." Riku said to Serah, Kairi and Mog.

The girls, Mog, and Riku pondered a little as they walked closer to a glowing arch with a display of two dogs looking like they were on a date. The one on the left was a little scruffy and the other was well groomed.

_I remember we fell overbroad, after we were attacked by Ursula, Then I think we opened a Keyhole. S, this must be one of the sleeping worlds. Our Keyblades… They sort of came to ours hands when we need them the most. Alright, it's started; Our Mark of Mastery truly begins now._

"Wow, where's your portal?" a voice said above them. The three and Mog gasped and look to the glowing light's arch to find a boy stilling on top of it. "It takes something special to jump through without one."

* * *

_(Cue Calling—Kingdom Mix—Kingdom Heart: Dream Drop Distance)_

* * *

"Who are you?" asked Kairi and Riku.

"My name is Joshua." The boy answered, pushing back a bang of his hair.

What you do mean 'Portal'?" Serah demanded kindly, Mog in her arms.

"Are we just skipping past the part when you tell me your names?" Joshua said.

"Riku." Riku admitted.

"Kairi." Kairi replied.

"Serah, Serah Farron." Serah said.

"Mog, Kupo." Mog added, eyeing the boy.

Joshua chuckled. "Hello there, Riku, Serah, Kairi, Mog. Portals are like gateways that link our worlds. Apparently, the world you and I are standing in right now— well, there are two copies of it. It's been sort of split in half. Portal are what let folks like us cross between them. "

"There can be two of a world?" asked Riku.

"The world is as many things as people need it to be. The concept that we all live in the same world— that's just in our heads. Surely you four knew?" Joshua asked the.

_That's the first time I ever heard of that, pretty interesting._

"I tell you what you what, Riku, Kairi, Serah, and Mog. I got a little errand for the four of you." Joshua said.

"Sorry, I don't trust you." Riku told the silver-blond haired boy, turning around and walked a little away. Kairi and Serah followed suit, Mog still in Serah's arms.

Joshua chuckled. "Aw, at least hear me out! I'm looking for a girl named Rhyme. She's the key to the Portal. And on the other side, who knows who we'll find? Maybe even your friend… Sora." Joshua finished.

This caught the three and the little Moogle's attention, as they turned around and face Joshua. "Wait you know Sora?" asked Riku.

Joshua smiled and chuckled even more. "Now I have your attention." Joshua hopped off the arch and slowly fell to the ground to talk to the three and Mog face to face.

"But unfortunately, I don't know where he is. If he's not in this version of the world, I can only assume he has to be in the other one. Simple logic." Joshua stated as Riku and Kairi crossed their arms and pondered. Serah did so as well, releasing Mog from her arms to ponder too.

The three unfolded their arms as Riku said, "Okay, you wanna find Rhyme. You got it let's go."

_I didn't think we could trust this Joshua, but he doesn't seem to be a bad guy. Plus, there's something about him that seems… angelic. What am I saying, I been flying in never land a little too much when I was there…_

Kairi and Serah nodded along with Joshua as they went to the 2nd District. Before getting there, the three, Mog, and Joshua were attacked by Dream Eaters, a few new faces from before. A ram like one (Yoggy Ram), Sheep like ones (Tamo Sheep), and a furry little lion head like ones (Pricklemane). They were tough to deal with, but the teamwork of Kairi, Riku, and Serah did the trick. Riku was impressed by the young Farron's fighting style, which was similar to her older sister. Once the 3rd District was cleared out, they made their way to the 2nd District, in the same hallway Sora walked through. As they walked, they talk to Joshua.

"Joshua, why don't they ever attack you?" asked Serah.

"'They' being Dram Eaters? They won't go after you unless you're a dreamer. Which is funny, because I've got plenty of dreams." Joshua told them.

"Well, they're definitely attacking us…" Riku noted.

"So, do you think we're dreamers too?" Kairi asked.

"Every human being is a dreamer." Joshua told them. "I had a friend who once said he never dreamed of anything, but it turned out his were the most powerful dreams of all. You three sort of remind me of him." Joshua said, referring to one of his friends. Riku, Serah, and Kairi thought about it carefully. Were they like Joshua's friend?

"Why don't we give your dreams shape?" Joshua added. The three and Mog snapped out of thought and back to Joshua, who faced him. "In this world, they take the form of Dream Eaters, which can become great allies."

Joshua handed Riku and Kairi two Spirit Dream Eater recipes, One for Komory Bat and the other for Necho Cat. With the materials they collected, their Spirit Dream Eaters were made. Riku's was a bright pastel colored bat and Kairi's a light colored cat. Kairi kneeled down to pet her Dream Eater when a voice announced his presence.

"I gotchu now, Joshua!"

The three, Mog, and Joshua look to the hotel to see a boy close to their age (Kairi and Riku) appeared and put his foot near the edge, facing Joshua.

"Once I take you down yo, me and Rhyme is goin' back where we belong!"

Riku, Kairi, Serah, and Mog looked confused at what the boy was saying. From how he talks, he wasn't 'educated'. Joshua stood calmly and replied to the skull cap wearing boy, "Beat, how many times do we have to go over this? You've been tricked— by that rouge in the black coat."

Riku, Serah, and Kairi look to Joshua, even more confused. Black coat, but Organization XIII is dead. Only Lea, Ienzo, Myde, Roxas, and Xion remain.

Joshua continued, "I'm telling you you've made a friend of our enemy."

"Just can it, aight? Your inverse psychiatry ain't gonna work!" he demanded.

Serah, Riku, and Mog the same expression Kairi had on their faces: What?

"I think he means Reverse Psychology." Serah pointed

Kairi placed a hand to her forehand. _Great another Seifer, as if this day can get any worst._

"Let's Go, Dream Eater!" And Best summons the bear like Dream Eater, but its colors were yellow and blue unlike the bright blue and black of the Nightmares. But the spirit didn't attack Joshua, instead went to Riku and the girls.

"What!" Beat groaned. "Man, not cool!"

Joshua chuckled as Riku and Kairi decide to test out their Dream Eater powers. As several Meow Wows came to Riku, Riku then link his powers with his Spirit Dream Eaters. Riku was now developed in a dark glow as his attacks were even stronger. Riku made easy work out of all the Meow Wows as all that was left was a few Kooma Pandas plus the one that Beat summoned. Kairi lined with her spirit as her Keyblade was engulfed in lightning. With a single toss, Kairi's Keyblade soared around the area, hitting the Kooma Pandas, with Kairi moving it by the flick of her wrist. As the Dream Eaters were wiped out, Riku returned to normal as Kairi's Keyblade came back to her hand, the sparks fading away. Serah clapped as Mog floated and cheered. From where they stood before battling, they look to see Beat groaned in defeat and sat down on the edge.

"You know what, forget it. This is stale yo." Beat said, placing a hand to the side of his face.

Joshua walked beside Beat to talk to the hot head, Riku, Serah, Mog, and Kairi walking near to the wall.

"Playing the tough guy 24/7? I'd be worn out too." Joshua said, chuckling a little.

"I just… wanna protect the one person that matters." Beat said to himself and Joshua.

Riku's arms were folded, hearing those words; only one thing came to mind. "I know the feeling…"

_Riku is thinking the same thing I'm thinking. Protect the ones that mater. Sora, my friends, they all matter to me. And the same for Serah too I bet… Her Sister, Snow, Hope, they matter to her too. We all have people that matter; they're the ones who we want to protect._

Suddenly, like with Sora, their heads began to ache, their vision getting blurry, and their bodies giving way.

"What's going on…? Why am I feeling so sleepy?" Riku stated as he collapsed to the ground, Serah, Kairi, and Mog following suit.

To be continued…

* * *

**Michael: And that ends chapter 1. Quick summery of what will happen in Another Story, but this is my sequel to it anyway. Sorry it feels a little boring, there's still a lot of the Traverse Town (DDD) storyline I don't know, or even how it begins. So here's my plan, all worlds will be split into two-three parts. This also marks my first time using TWEWY characters and hope I got them down from their brief speaking roles. Now until DDD comes out in Japan, this won't be update until then, but this chapter will be expanded once more info comes. That is all, please review, request, and celebrate 10 years of KH.**

**Update: And here it is, the complete Chapter one of Dream Drop Distance: Another Story, complete with all of the first part of Traverse Town before Sora and Riku fell asleep, complete with Kairi's point of view additions to give it more life and to show her thoughts of the situation, from serious to humor. I almost lost this chapter but I recovered all of it and it is longer than my first attempt. So I changed the chat with Joshua, Beat, Rhyme, and Shiki to a flashback and it sets before Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Serah's arrival, so it could be I don't know a few hours before the world split into two. So now that the game is in English, here's the lowdown. Sora goes first and then Riku, Kairi, and Serah. That's the gist of it, seeing that's how the story goes. So I hope everyone likes this new Chapter one seeing as it took me awhile, so the next chapter we truly begin with Sora's story in Traverse Town.**

**See ya next time!**


End file.
